Joker & The Thief
by FleshForFantasy
Summary: "There's nowhere to run. No place you can go. Nowhere you can hide where you won't be found." He is the epitome of perfection in his own eyes and she will forever be under his possession. WADE BARRETT/OFC - Rating for Language and Sexual Content.
1. Written In Blood

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is my first fan-fiction attempt so if you're gonna bite - buy me dinner first otherwise I won't put out. Since I don't live in the US, the spelling is that of the "Queen's English" (so says Wade) so I hope that doesn't bother any readers. **

**Funnily enough I started off with a nicer story but had a crazy dream and well here we are.**

**I do not own the character Wade Barrett or Heath or Paul. I somewhat own the female character but only because no-one else wanted her.**

**ENJOY!**

I told her she should watch the show tonight. She looked at me reluctantly, questioning my reason. I told her not to worry. If someone asked, just say you belonged to the tech. She nodded, not being able to look me straight in the eye. I grabbed a handful of her hair, pulled her head back and roughly kissed her on the mouth. Her lips parted and obliged. I threw her back and climbed out of her bunk. I didn't dare look back at her.

It was pouring outside and the event manager rushed to the WWE crew bus door with an umbrella to escort me inside. We were halfway through the show when she decided to appear. She stood to the side of the ring among the masses. Hair messed and mascara only just bleeding underneath her eyes. She was absolutely drenched. I told one of the crewmembers during a promo to give her a towel. He winked at me as if he knew something. I told him I didn't know her.

We were in New York. Show at the Madison Square Garden. We had press conferences, photo shoots and mindless TV interviews all day long. I told her she could sight see. One of the only things I remember about her is her love of one day seeing New York. Her eyes brightened. I read her expression and blatantly told her No. No, sweetheart, I'm not going to fucking sight see with you. She shook on her winter coat, hurt. Be back before six, I told her and left.

She shrunk into the darkness, shivering as the crewmember threw the towel in her direction. She shook her head to decline. He told her it was from me. She sat down; towel wrapped around her shoulders and didn't say a word. Not to him, not to anyone. Good, I thought quickly before disappearing into my entrance.

I took my jacket off; the girls in the crowd screamed at this manoeuvre. I fucking loved it. I flexed my arms letting my pecks dance and showing pure brawn. That sent them into a craze. Thinking of how many of them would die to open their legs for me drove me crazy. The rush of fucking every single one of them surged up my legs, into my abdomen and burst out through my actions. I screamed at them. They screamed words back at me. The look of elation on their faces. They had no idea.

They were crying, they were fighting and they were begging and pleading. They had lost their control. I almost couldn't control myself. I glanced over once more to see _her_ eyes follow my every movement. Yeah, I had her again. She couldn't fucking resist.

I winked in her direction and got a tiny smile in return. She bit her lip, she thought I couldn't see. She wanted it.

I grabbed the microphone, displaying my superior intellect and humoured the hysterical, hormonal girls into believing I was their dream man. If only they knew. Two girls in the front row lower their tops, revealing cleavage that had my name printed across. The cameras miss it by a mere second. I couldn't help but let my hand wonder down my stomach while staring directly at their face. They began to cry, I couldn't help but laugh,

I threw whatever rubbish was left into the crowd. They couldn't stop screaming. I shouted how much I despised them and a chorus chimed in and said they loved me. I threw the microphone across the ring. They prayed loudly for me to come back.

A crewmember placed a towel over my shoulders, handed a bottle of water to me and praised my talents endlessly. Thank you, I would say. I do it for the art of wrestling, for the fans, I would reply. I think that's so refreshing, they would say. It's all bullshit. Every athlete who hasn't sold his soul to the devil says that. I wouldn't say I have a soul; after all, **I ****am ****the D****evil**.

I paused to take a drink and to see where she was. She had gone. The show was now over. Of course, fans would probably be lining up now. I didn't want them to see her.

Every time she watched our show, she left before any evidence of her presence could be proven. This is why she was perfect. She didn't exist in my world. Not according to anyone else.

An hour later, I slowly walked over to the crew's bus. It was still pouring. I waved the manager on. No, don't wait for me. It's all right; I'll make my own way over. Really, I don't want to leave just yet. I'll meet you later. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to enjoy the rain. It felt warm yet the temperature had dropped. I was revitalised.

The bus was empty. Dark except for a lone light down the end. Heath and Paul had left without me. Gone to the after parties. Gone to fuck socialites. Be back later, I read on my phone. Wish you were here, one said. I don't want tanned, plastic pussy tonight, I replied. You enjoy it for the both of us. I didn't get a reply back.

I followed the thin stream of light. Who's there? I asked out loud. I knew who was there. She was always there. Exactly where I wanted her. It's just me, she said back.

I glided through the entrance of the back room. The entire space was lit with horrific brightness. Fluorescents. There she stood, flawless. Beautiful olive skin, taut and perfect. There, only a laced bra and denim skirt covered the rest. Her back to me, looking at her reflection in the wall width mirror. She was fixing her makeup. Why, I thought. It'll be no use after we're done here. She smiled at me, lips red and cheeks flushed from the cold.

Nice show, she said. Looking at me through her reflection. Her eyes had turned hazel. They did that sometimes. I didn't say anything back to her. Just looked at the form of her body. Her fucking soft body. Her brown hair was wet from the rain. She ran her fingers through its length, as if knowing what I was admiring.

Silence was all there was between us. She looked afraid.

I peeled my jacket off and left its damp heap on the floor. I walked over to her. Right behind her. She looked up at us in the mirror, startled. But I could see through her piercing eyes that she was expectant. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what I wanted.

I wrapped my fingers around the bones of her hips, pulling her closer into my bare stomach. Do you know how much I fucking love your hips, I whispered against the skin of her shoulder. She didn't say anything, just closed her eyes. I watched as my gentle breath aroused her skin to shiver.

You were amazing tonight, she mumbled. I looked up into her reflection. She was struggling to open her eyes. I'm glad you enjoyed it, I once again whispered. I started to pepper her neck with soft kisses. Her arms dropped behind her as her slender hands found my thighs, gripping them with desperation.

I whispered in her ear very softly and very slowly. I whispered how much I wanted to fuck her the entire time I was in the ring. How I wanted to fill her up. How I wanted to make her scream. How every time a girl in the crowd would eye fuck me, I imagined her coming on me again and again.

Her knees trembled. She shivered. I could tell she was cold but as my hands explored around her lower stomach, her skin became burning hot.

With one hand stabilised on her hip, the other slid between her skin and skirt as I travelled down to find a small triangle of laced material covering what I was after. I tsk under my breath. What have I told you about this, I rumbled against her neck. I don't like it when I'm shielded against what I want. What is it that you want, she asked. Her voice low, not even trying to hide how excited she had become.

I gripped her hip as my hand crawled underneath the fabric. My finger circulated over her clit. Her breathing became shallow as her head rested against my shoulder. Two fingers began teasing her as my movements became faster and harder. An inaudible word came out of her mouth. Her excitement was building. I could feel her pulse under my fingers. It literally pounded through the delicate flesh.

My fingers wandered once more, going deeper to what I was looking for. She was soaked. The heat rising from between her legs was like a fucking fire. I wandered over the wet skin and teased. Played. Gently stroked and roamed. She begged. Fuck, did she beg. It was only in these moments that she talked much. I felt her legs close rapidly, trapping my hand where she desperately needed it.

Fuck me, she replied. Her legs eased. One finger entered her, as her body was almost relieved and clenched at the same time. Quickly after, a second and then third finger was in. They pumped. In and out. The wetness around my fingers increased. I was the only one to get her this wet.

Look up, I told her. Her head continued to lean on my shoulder for support, eyes closed. Pleasure all over her face. Fucking look up, I repeated louder. There we were, our reflection. Look at yourself, I commanded her again. A moan escaped her lips. She just stood there and watched. Watched herself getting finger fucked. Watched as she continued to watch my hand pump in and out of her. I looked up at myself and looked almost like a dark angel, tempting the prey in front of me to surrender.

She started to shake. She was close. Only I could get this reaction out of her. She obeyed. Still looking at our image in the mirror. She shifted her gaze to the reflection of my face. I smiled and bit down hard on her shoulder. She screamed in pleasure. I lapped at the mark and moved once more. I bit down, harder, breaking the skin on her neck. Cliché as I knew it was. The pain pushed her over the edge. Her hips fucked my fingers as she came all over my hand.

I pulled out of her tight channel. My hand drenched. She wobbled at the loss of my body's support and just stood, looking at me through the mirror. For once, I couldn't tell what she was trying to say through her eyes. I wiped my hand on my pants and stood over once more. I leant over, covering her lips with mind. I stood there, taking savage advantage of her mouth. When we parted, her lips were chapped and swollen.

Clean yourself up, I whispered. I'm going to bed.


	2. It's Just Begun

**You guys are fantastic! Thank you so much to xSayWhaat and Jojo Barrett for the kind reviews! If you want to leave a review, feel free :) No pressure though. This is here for your pleasure (and a bit of mine at the same time). If you have any thoughts or suggestions, feel free to PM me. Otherwise sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter! Had a great day so I wanted to post this chapter in a prompt manner :) xx**

I knew my colleagues would wonder why she was here. Why she was still with us. What's her purpose, they would ask. Why are you still keeping her around, they would enquire. None of your fucking business, I would say. They gave up asking me.

Heath thought he could understand. I know she's hot, he would say, but why are you keeping her like a fucking dog – she's not your slave. You don't understand, I replied. I need her here.

Again he would try. She's dragging us down, he pleaded. Is she even your girlfriend? Shut up. That's all I could say. Please stay out of this, she is _never_ in your fucking way.

I had only known her for six months. She had been here with me for six months.

Heath knew where she came from and how I was attracted. How much more did he fucking need.

Her friend was hired as an assistant sound engineer for our European tour. She came along. Her friend wanted her to finally see the world with her. I thought we were going to see America, she whined. I need a job _now_, her friend responded, good money and easy work, be thankful I was allowed to bring you.

Everyone and then some knew my history with women. I sought legs with blonde hair. Did I care what their views on the world were? No. Spread your legs, baby. Lets focus on something _really_ important. I then fell in love with one of those broads but she wasn't interested. Honey, sweetie pie, show mommy the nice package you have for her. I love you, I would whisper. I love you, I want to marry you. Shut up, babe, is what I'd get. Shut up and drill me. Well fuck you.

It was different this time.

We hardly conversed with our crew. We had in the past. We had become a fucking _family_ over time. But I couldn't care anymore. Sometimes we'd eat and drink in the same room. It was like high school all over again, though. Athletes on one side, crew on the other. Heath and Paul hated the split. Often wandered over and chatted with them. I didn't. I didn't want to know anybody else.

We had obligatory instructions the day before the tour. Hi, my name is Percy and I'm a total wanker. Hi Percy, I'm going to forget your existence and fuck your wife. Hi, I'm Dorothy and one of my thighs is bigger than your entire body. Hi Dorothy, I hear there is a lone Rhino out in the wild looking for you.

Our attention turned to her and her friend. You are? I asked. Emerie, her friend replied. Assistant to Percy. Her friend yawned and turned her attention to the wall. Bitch.

She stood there awkwardly. I was told there would be an extra body on the crew's bus. Is she costing us money, Paul would ask. No, our manager would say. She's just a friend, I've been promised she won't be in your way.

I couldn't explain what made her different. To start off, her legs didn't come up to my forehead. The old me would've tossed the broad out of my mind before I next blinked. The me at the moment, though, had the overwhelming satisfaction of being about to dominate her. Her hair was a rich brown and her honey eyes struck me. She had a pale olive complexion, too. No fake tan. The old me would've laughed at the thought. Suggested maybe the white assed Goth go back into the shadows. The me at that moment, though, felt my blood rising. Her skin was clear and fucking _gorgeous_. Delicious even.

Who might you be, I asked her. Using my height as an advantage to intimidate. She replied sharply. No smiles. No blushing. No cowering. What are you here for, I pressed on. I'm here with Emerie, she responded. You two dykes or what, I spat back. No, she's just my friend. Get off on something else.

My "family" laughed. My crew laughed. It wasn't fucking funny. I hate talking to the people.

I performed. I worked. I created. I fucked. This was my life and everyone fucking adored me for it.

My fascination for her was creeping up on me, though. I saw her at the sound checks. I saw her outside the crew's bus. I saw her drinking with techs. She never came up to me after that day. I was pissed.

I asked Heath about the crew. How are they working out, I asked. They're fine, he would say, why would you care. Just wanted to know, I would say innocently. European tours are always dodgy, we never know what we get. He smirked at me. Like he knew what I was after. She's been a saint on this tour by the way, he added. Who has, I asked. Emerie's friend, had half the crew and entertainers hit on her and hasn't dipped the pen in the ink…yet. Why the fuck would I care. He smiled wider, I know you want to know. She's pure meat, my brother. I say go for it.

It was our third show that I spotted her backstage. Her arms crossed. She leaned and stared at me. Intensively, she just stared. I looked back. Stretching and kneading my muscles. I looked straight back into her eyes. They were burning. I knew she didn't realise. I couldn't stop looking. My attention was captivated. Fuck if my body was actually ready to perform.

She smiled. Smiled and turned away. Fuck.

Afterwards I backed her into the backstage wall. Barely any room for us to breathe. I was almost a foot taller than her. I had an advantage. Definite advantage. Enjoy what you saw, I pried. Sure, not bad, she replied. She looked to the side. I knew she was trying to avoid my eye contact. Looked like you enjoyed yourself, I pressed on. I moved closer. It wasn't even possible. But I did. Her tits were pushed against my chest. My hips grinded hard into hers. Tell me what you really think, I said quietly. Hovering millimetres from her lips.

I think you should get off me, she replied. Why sweetheart, you get too much pleasure in this? I couldn't help but smile. Her body clenched underneath mine for the briefest second. She swallowed hard. Because, she replied, there are a group of your fans standing at the door. My arms rested by her head. I pressed my weight off of her and turned to the exit. Fucking bitch got lucky this time.

I took one of the fans back to my hotel room that night. She was practically orange from tan. Her hair dry, limp and bright blonde. Blondie's swollen lips moaned my name as I fucked her senseless. I didn't need encouragement. The rising anger over not having _her_ engulfed me. The slut in front of me suddenly became her in my mind. I rammed harder, faster. I wanted to make this bitch bleed. Blondie tried to pull me down on top of her. I slapped her hands away and told her to close her eyes. Why baby, she would say, you're so much better than what I could dream up. Fucking close your eyes, I yelled back. She did and began moaning again.

I grabbed her legs and threw them over my shoulders. I gripped onto her calves harshly and continued to thrust harder and further into her. I could feel her leg's skin sink around my fingers. Baby, you're so big, I'm lucky I can fit all of you in, Blondie screeched. God her voice was hell. Shut up, I told her, shut the fuck up. I glared down and Blondie's chaotic face became _hers_. The putrid skin I saw transformed into that translucent complexion. As I imagined pumping in and out of her small, firm body, I came. My dick was practically on fire with pleasure. I rode out the immense white, hot sparks as my fantasy came crashing back to life. Blondie in front of me was screeching like a hawk. I'm gonna come, baby, I'm getting there! I pulled out.

I threw my clothes on and left the bitch there to cry. Lock up when you're done, I told Blondie, I don't want my shit stolen. I slammed the door before she could reply. I needed a walk and a drink.

Heath was there at the bar. His hair was dishevelled. He looked pleased with himself. Smiling as he stirred his gin martini. Cocktails are for poufs, I said. He didn't reply, just continued to smile and stir. Good night I gather, I asked him. I got somewhere with that sound chick, he muttered. Emerie, you fucked Emerie? Whatever her name is, he said, just got a feel. Got interrupted by her friend.

All I could do was nod. How was that babe I saw you go up with, he asked me. Trash, I responded, she's still up there if you want a go. He shook his head. I watched as he downed his drink and slammed the glass on the bar. Going to bed, he finally said. Catch you tomorrow.

I sat alone and sculled a good 3 Stellas before retreating to my room. Blondie was still there. Curled up in the hotel sheets. Make-up all over her face. Baby, where have you been, she stuttered, come back to bed. I turned away from her. I turned away and opened the door. I told you to leave, I answered, not looking at her. She began to cry. Fuck I hate it when they cry. She gathered her possessions and left. Didn't even try and beg. Just left, blubbering. That was the sound I fed off.


	3. Stiff Kittens

**Thanks again to Jojo Barrett and xSayWhaat for the sweet reviews! Another chapter for all the readers out there. This is a long one - my consolation prize for the weekend if I don't manage to post again until Monday (am working on the next chapter as we speak though! xx) Once again, feel free to review or PM but no pressure :) Enjoy!**

I could tell I was getting obsessive. Heath could too. Paul ignored my personal life but could see I was possessed.

I wanted her. And what I wanted I usually got.

Even the women I didn't want, I had. Their slick, wet pussies as they begged me to enter them again and again. I was spoilt and I didn't care.

She seemed out of bounds. Even the crew weren't to us, but she was.

I was a cat, playing with the mouse I just caught. I let her get away just for a second before pouncing on top again. This mouse had gone too far.

We were already halfway through this tour. As soon as it ended, she'd be gone. I found out she was from some hick country. I can't say I cared.

I followed her movements when I could. She didn't once lay an eye on me. I never played the desperate type. If a girl didn't fuck me, well fuck them. But that was never the case. They always fucked me. Except her.

I would purposefully get in her way. She would bow out at the nearest exit. I told my manager he could stop scaring the crew. They weren't in our way. They really could talk to us. I thought this to be the reason. He told me he hadn't said a word to them since day one. I punched a hole in the hotel's wall.

I trapped her one-day. On her way to the women's bathroom. Come to the show tonight, I told her. I'm always at the show, she replied, I'm just somewhere where I can't be seen. She dodged around me and went into the bathroom.

The urge to control her was driving me crazy. I stood out in the ring. Nothing but the tight trunks I was issued. Bare skin exposed. In bold, black letter the words PREDATOR were painted across my stomach. The crowd loved it.

I sought out all the dark places in the venue. Along the balconies. Down the sides of the crowd. Side ring. The sound pit where her friend worked. I couldn't see her face. I couldn't see those golden orbs.

The front rows were begging for it. Their eyes saying how much they wanted to fuck me. The sweat started to pour from my head. Dripping down my cheeks onto my lips. I licked them. A girl in the front row screamed in hysteria.

I commanded the whole place. Everyone, everywhere was under my spell. I wanted her to be captivated. I wanted her to fall on her knees for me. I looked around quickly again. SHOW YOUR FACE, COWARD, I yelled. The audience cheered. They thought I was on a wrestler's tangent. Say a whole lot of shit and your fans will pretend to understand. None of them knew. Not one new face embraced me. She won't join us, folks. I stuffed the microphone in my mouth and kicked Randy Orton in the face.

I was outside with the fans after the show. It was pouring that night, too. Welcome to Amsterdam. Hundreds of faces were soaked. They were so happy. It made me sick. I smiled. I took pictures. I signed paper. I wanted to vomit.

A tiny umbrella moved past me and ran to the crew's bus. There, I saw her. Her and her friend. They were laughing hysterically. Jumping through puddles and screaming. I wanted to hit someone. After all the shit. She was _happy_. I was burning with rage and _she_ was happy. A fan stood in front of me. A poor home made shirt with my face and her name plastered all over it. She cried. She wept in happiness. I smiled and gave her a big hug. Don't cry Darling, I'm here. Shh, sweets, let me give you another hug. The fans awed. The fans cooed. The girl started blubbering and I gave her a kiss on the cheek. Really, it's okay. Let's take a picture. I was furious.

My manager took my arm and led me away. The fans screamed in protest. Don't worry, I replied. We'll be back in no time. You've been fantastic. Best crowd yet. I waved. They cried and waved back. It's the same reaction in every town. I never meant it. I walked towards the WWE bus. I'll be there soon, I told my manager. I won't miss the meeting. I promise. I need to talk to the crew. The sound on microphone could be better. No, you don't have to talk to them, I will. No, really, go on without me.

I was left standing in the rain. A long black trench coat was all that protected my shirtless skin underneath from the water. I knocked loudly three times at the bus. Her friend answered. Let me guess who you're looking for, she said. She grinned, smugly. Move, yeah? I'm getting wet.

She moved aside. I walked down the aisle of the bus. This was much nicer than I had anticipated. There she was, sitting on the couch.

Can we talk, I asked her. She smiled, motioning me to sit opposite her. I shook my head. Outside. _We_ need privacy. I left without giving an option to debate.

She wrapped her grey coat tight around her chest. We were getting saturated. She opened her mouth to speak. I could tell what she was going to say. No, not here I interrupted. Let's go, around the back.

She was unhappy. I didn't fucking care. The more pain I caused her, the better. The bus's exterior was that of plain silver metal. Nothing fancy. Rough almost. Her friend would be fucking fried if it got hit by lightening.

This is stupid, she mumbled while shivering. She failed to find shelter around the bus. Stop moving. Stand still and listen, I commanded. The rain was falling on her face. Her complexion whitening by the second. It made her eyes stand out almost painfully. She looked at me impatiently. Her lips reddening. The blood was circulating around her skin, trying to blanket her in warmth.

You think this is fun? I asked her. Thinking about all the times my blood burned for her. I was getting furious again. Standing in the rain like this is never fun, she replied while kicking a lone stone. The rain became heavier.

I'm talking about you, sweetheart. I'm talking about you avoiding me. She didn't say a thing. Just looked up into my face. What the hell do you want, I'm keeping my nose clean and keeping out of your way.

I leapt towards her. Her reflexes kicked in as she jumped back, hitting hard against the bus wall. I grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. What happens if I don't want you stay away, huh? What happens if all _I_ want is to be in _your_ way.

Her eyes were glazed with a mixture of fear and lust. Don't fight it sweetheart, I whispered. I moved my knee and nudged her legs apart. I massaged her between her thighs with precision. Our bodies were so close together, we were simultaneously breathing the same oxygen. The breath escaping from her mouth quickened as I saw the steam rise from her lips. My thigh brushed up harder against her pussy, the pressure of her jeans mixed with the movements caused her body to give in.

Stop, she whispered. She could barely keep her eyes open. I chuckled under my breath. I'd never seen worst acting in my life. Her body became rigged as I felt her trying to move underneath my large form. Please, she begged, this isn't right. My thigh dropped. The blood of anger began to pump in my eardrums. My hands tightened around her wrists, almost pressing them right into the metal of the bus. I knew this would be hurting her.

Stop. Fighting it. I said harshly. The rain was loud enough to camouflage our voices. Her back sunk back into the bus. I noticed her jacket had come open and the flimsy t-shirt she'd been wearing inside was completely soaked through. It moulded around her tits and I could see the nipples aroused through the bra. The mixture of anger and longing had pushed me over the edge. I slammed my body against hers, restraining her movement anywhere.

Keep me happy. Don't forget who got you here, darling. Don't forget who gave you the opportunity to travel the world. I trapped her lips between mine, waiting for her mouth to relax before pulling away. She bit her lip and looked up at me. I had control. I thought I had control. That was until she smiled, pressed a kiss on my lips and spoke - and don't forget who keeps **you** up at night, _sweetheart._

The anger was almost overbearing. I crashed my mouth into hers roughly. She could give it as good as she could take. Our mouths at battle. I released one of my hands from her wrist and let it creep up underneath her dripping top and bra. My fingers wandered her and she began softly moaning against my lips.

The excitement began to build within me. My hips collided with hers and we began to move in motion with one another. I relinquished her mouth and pressed my forehead against hers. Give into me, I said. She pleaded with her eyes to maybe let her go but nevertheless, nodded frantically with her head.

I released her other wrist, using it to unzip her jeans. They were tight. I pulled them down her ass to the middle of her thighs. Moving the soft cotton of her panties aside, I began to tease her clit. I used the other hand to slip under her shirt, holding her waist while attacking her mouth.

She lowered an arm, coaxing my hand to go deeper. Anxiously wrapping her fingers around my wrist. I plunged two fingers into her. Her pussy dripping with excitement. I pumped harder into her and her hips began to rock with my fist. My mouth finding the edge of her jaw, barely making contact with the skin.

She was getting excited. She was getting closer. My cock rose hard against the zipper of my jeans and the pressure inflamed my adrenaline. She eased the fingers around my wrist and travelled slowly up my arm before finding my dick. As she continued to fuck herself on my fingers, she unzipped my jeans. The fingertips only brushing my cock before massaging. We stood there in the pouring rain, fondling as the hot steam rose between us. She was almost there as she grabbed my dick with her hand and began tugging gently.

I felt her tighten around my hand, as her head collided painfully with the bus. It only turned her on more. Seeing her face flushed after coming from a simple finger fuck snapped something inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore.

In one swift moment, I told her to remove her jeans completely. I unbuttoned my jacket, and loosened the denim around my hips. I stood there completely exposed to her. Her eyes roamed. Impressed. Intimidated. Before she could say a word, I wrapped one arm around her waist. I lifted her up easily and slammed her against the bus. She wrapped her legs around me for support. She bit her lip in anticipation.

Look at me, I whispered. She couldn't make eye contact. I used my other arm and with my hand lifted her jaw. Look at me, I repeated louder. Her thighs clasped tighter around my body.

I kept my finger under her chin to make sure her eyes remained on me. I entered her. Slow. Painfully slow. My hand tightened around her chin after sensing her head wanting to fall back. Keep looking, I said. More enthusiastically than I meant to.

God she was tight. Soaking wet and amazingly tight. The heat coming from within her was indescribable. The mixture of the weather nipping coldly on my naked chest and the heat within her made me shiver in pleasure.

I continued to push in, ever so slowly. Filling her up completely. I could see her wanting to cry out. But alas, her lips were parted ever so slightly. Holding her breath in anticipation. We both stared at each other. Neither of us daring to blink.

I wrapped the arm lifting her weight tighter around her hips. Gradually, I began to pull out. I felt her sex almost quiver at the withdrawal. Her chest deflated, exhaling desperately. I kissed her gently. Almost romantically. My lips playing with hers.

I pulled my mouth away and gently licked her bottom lip. My eyes still on her. Only for a second. Only for a second before I moved to her ear. Hold on sweetheart, I whispered.

With that, I entered her with incredible force.

A loud moan escaped her throat. I bit her earlobe as I began thrusting harder and harder into her. Her voice got higher. Her pitch was desperate. I moved my face back in front of hers. My hand still keeping her jaw steady. I began fucking her faster. Her lower back beating against the cold metal.

Her arms gripped onto my shoulders for dear life. Her eyes continued to bore into mine. They held nothing back now. She was turned on to the point of no return. My pelvis ramming frantically into her.

The rain ran down her cheeks. She was holding out. She couldn't hide the struggle. The struggle of pleasure building within her. A moan loomed in her chest. It started off low. It built with increased volume. It was almost a whine. A whine of desperation.

I moved my hand from underneath her jaw. Moved her hair back from her forehead and grabbed a fistful.

The speed of which my cock entered her quickened. I felt as if my actions were a blur. She panted, eventually closing her eyes and letting her head rest on our metal support.

Her pelvis moved in sync with mine. Her pace quickened as she began riding me. I could tell she was about to come. My fingers tangled in her hair. I pushed her head back until her forehead was resting against mine again. We were almost one. The rain around us quickly turned into a storm. The energy behind it was almost what drove us more.

In an instant, her mouth was on mine. The most passionate embrace. It was within that instant that I felt her body shake violently. The wetness around me tightened like a vice. She was on the verge of screaming. I'd never seen something explode like that. She was completely lost within herself. Lost complete control of her body to me.

She relieved into me. Almost sank into my skin. She clutched onto my shoulders and bit my collarbone. Her entire weight continued to be supported with just one arm. The other rested against the bus. I couldn't hold on for much longer. My desire for her was completely overwhelming.

I nestled into the crook of her neck. The smell of her sweet flesh almost intoxicating. My movements slowed only slightly. The strokes were elongated. The slickness around my cock was excruciating. I thrust once. Twice. Three times before the hot sparks fire in my lower stomach. I grunt low. With that, she bites hard on my shoulder.

I lost control.


End file.
